Daichan in Wonderland
by Jill Rocca
Summary: [COMPLETE] What would happen if Daisuke's DNA never reacted to Risa? It only reacts to Satoshi and Dark I dunno. DaitoshiDarkxKrad Dard? Darad R
1. 14th Birthday

_Dai-chan in Wonderland_

**Disclaimer: YES! The title has no significant…standing in what this story is actually about except that it all mixed up. Let's just say Daisuke's DNA only reacts to Satoshi and Dark…well, I'll think about him later. And it's cuter because Daisuke doesn't know that his DNA only reacts to Satoshi. Because really, poor Daisuke's always being used by Risa. I want to turn into Dark and slap her senses back in (wherever they went).**

**Things to remember:**

**_Italics_ Daisuke's thoughts (obviously)Dark can hear these**

**((text)) Dark talking to Daisuke**

**/text/ Dark talking out loud**

* * *

**Chapter 1: 14th Birthday**

"Happy birthday Daisuke!"

"Yeah man, happy b-day to ya!"

"Are you getting cake when you get home?"

"Um, I think so…err, thanks!" Daisuke Niwa said to his friends surrounding him. It was his fourteenth birthday. The bell rang and everyone was starting to walk home. He did the same. Just about everyone he knew was wishing him a happy birthday, all except one.

Sure, he didn't know him very well, but Satoshi Hiwatari hadn't said anything to him. He was hard-put to find a time when Satoshi had even greeted him in the morning with a simple 'hello'.

Daisuke stared at him for a little while, until Satoshi caught his eye. They stared at each other for a few awkward minutes. Daisuke could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. He turned and ran.

_I looked like such an idiot! Stupid, stupid…he must think I'm a complete idiot now…_Daisuke thought to himself blushing and still running.

He got home and avoided all the traps set by his mother, Emiko Niwa.

"Congratulations Dai! You made it to the front door!"

Daisuke sighed.

"Now, there is nothing more we can teach you," His grandfather said to him.

Daisuke's mother was now hugging him to the point where he was going to explode. "Err, mom…I'm not in the mood right now…"

"What?"

"I just want to go to my room…" And he left his mom and grandpa alone in the hallway.

Daisuke entered his room and closed the door behind him. Why did he feel so bad? It was so weird. All his thoughts lingered back to Satoshi.

_Why did I have to run like an idiot?_

Daisuke thought about Satoshi's icy glare and blushed.

He's so cool, but he must think I'm totally stupid now… 

Previous stareds and positions made by Satoshi filled his head. Daisuke was now a deep crimson.

It wasn't until his friends voices filled his head that it finally hit him, _"You know I could just take a bunch of pictures of him and you can put them all over your wall."_

"_Shut up! You're so insensitive Takeshi…"_

They voices trailed off in a flicker of light around Daisuke…he was changing. He knew it. He closed his eyes for a minutes and then…

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"What is it Dai-chan?"

"What happened to me?" Daisuke asked his mother running down the stairs. His hair was purple and long, his body…muscular and tall. More pronounce thumps were issued from where he flew down the stairs.

"You've changing into the Phantom Thief Dark." Emiko said when she saw her son at the bottom of the stairs.

"Our family has always changed into the phantom thief when we turn fourteen…."

And Jill figures blah, blah, blah…the story….we all change….you have to steal this statue for me….BLAH! YOU ALL READ IT!

…Oh, and here's Wiz.

Daisuke was flying over the museum with Wiz. There were reporters, news cameras, police officers, and spectators everywhere. All crowded around the museum. One lucky reported looked up just as Daisuke was flying across the moon and screamed to his fellows.

"Look! There he is!" They all gasped and looked up. Reporters were screaming at each other and talking into their microphones.

Daisuke chanced one worried look down at them all and flew around another side of the building.

"How am I going to get in there? There are so many guards…"

Ahh, I know! 

"Detective Saehara! The statue has already been stolen!" Cried one anxious purple-haired guard.

"WHAAT? ALL TROOPS MOVE OUT!"

"SIR!" They all cried in unison.

"Eh?" Detective Saehara turned around to the purple-haired guard, "What are you still doing standing around?"

He looked a little scared for a second as if he was about to get caught, "Me? Oh, err…I, umm, uh, I'm standing watch!"

The detective appraised the guard for a second before saying, "Good thinking!"

As Detective Saehara left, Daisuke sighed…Was Takeshi's dad really that easy to fool?

"That was easier than I thought…" Daisuke said aloud.

"Yes, so you thought…" Came a voice.

"W-who…?" Daisuke began, but then he thought of his mother and thought that maybe asking 'who are you' in a very scared and anxious voice was not how a thief was supposed to act.

Satoshi Hiwatari stepped out of the shadows.

"I've finally found you," He said.

And as we all know Satoshi practically lunges for Dark at about this point and looks like he is about to kiss him.

_What? I can't move…_

Daisuke blushed. Why was Satoshi so…so close?

"I've devoted my life to…capturing you…" Satoshi said quietly.

_I can't move…what am I going to do? Where's Wiz?_

((Good job Daisuke, I'll take over from here.)) Said voice inside of him.

Satoshi saw the body of Dark Mousy practically split in two and he was no longer on top of him.

/"Now which one of us, is the real Dark?"/

Satoshi smiled a little in spite of himself.

_Dark! What did you do?_

/"I took care of your gay crush,"/

_HE IS NOT MY GAY CRUSH! I'M STRAIGHT I TELL YOU, PERFECTLY STRAIGHT!"_

/"Whatever, at least I got us out of their right?"/

_Take what you said back!_

/"No,"/ Daisuke's counterpart was having a little too much fun teasing him about the blue-haired weirdo kid as they flew back to the Niwa residence.

"Mom! I don't ever want to change into Dark again…it's took scary," Daisuke pleaded with his mother when he got home, but how he turned back into our lovable red-head…I do not know. (Yet…)

Emiko clearly wasn't listening to her son. She was kissing him all over and hugging him tightly. "I can't believe it! Well actually I can! You got the statue back all by yourself! Good job sweetie!"

"Mom, I never want to change again…"

Emiko freed her son from her hugging finally. She stared down at him, a bit of a sad expression on her face. "I'm sorry Dai, but you can't change back…" She whipped out a picture of Satoshi cleaning his glasses and showed it to Daisuke, who blushed. "As long as you keep liking this boy, who'll keep changing into Dark. Dark reacts to your love emotions and if you keep thinking about him, you'll change."

"Uh, mom, where did you get that picture?": Daisuke asked not completely taking in what his mother had said as it is very distracting knowing that you are as red as your hair.

"Oh this?" She looked at it, "Takeshi sent them to you, they arrived today."

Daisuke snatched the picture out of Emiko's hand thinking, _I'm gonna kill him…kill him, oh yes I will…_

It's getting warmer out so that means…

POOL TIME!

Dark narration:

((As much as he didn't want to admit it, Daisuke was looking forward to Satoshi being shirtless. So that way he could transform, and suddenly find himself below Satoshi aga))

_SHUT UP DARK!_ Daisuke thought angrily as he blushed for the…fourth? Fifth? Time this story. He pulled off his shirt and socks and grabbed his towel as he headed outside. _And besides…Satoshi never gets in the pool…_

((Upset now are we? Well…you can just watch him in his brooding corner…or pretend to drow))

_SHUT UP DARK! I DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!_

((Well, you are a little girly, so maybe if you put on a girl's uniform he'd give you a chance))

_SHUT UP!_

There was…Satoshi sitting alone in a corner…

traaaaaaaaaaan M!(end point)

Tranform-o-meter

Satoshi was looking up at him…Daisuke.

traaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanssssssfo M!

Daisuke was blushing…_again._

traaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanssssssforrrrrrrr M!

Daisuke ran…_again._ And jumped into the pool. He needed to cool off. What was so special about Satoshi? He was a brooding teenager who…

((Is very, very, sexy to Dai-chan and fangirls?))

EXACTLY!

_NOT EXACTLY!_

_Back to the story:_

Daisuke was done cooling off. Nothing like a refreshing Scardy-Cat Jump Into The Pool Because Of A Big Bad Mean Blue-Haired Commander Of the Police to get rid of the nerves…nope!

But what _was _so special about Daisuke. They had all…((Daisuke)) agreed that Emiko Niwa was just teasing him about Satoshi…

"Hey! Satoshi!" Takeshi called across the pool as Daisuke was shaking water out of his spiky hair and talking to Wiz, who was on the wire fence.

Satoshi looked up, but didn't say anything.

"Can you come over here for a second?"

Satoshi stared at Takeshi for a minute and then got up and began walking. Daisuke was walking towards him, not really looking where he was going and drying off his face.

"Hey! Daisuke you're too near the pool edge!"

"Dai-suuukeee! Look out for Satoshi!"

Daisuke took to towel off his face just in time to watch himself trip over air and fall over Satoshi and they both fell into the pool.

Something heavy was next to Daisuke in the water…but what...was it? He felt air leaving his lungs. He opened his eyes prepared to swim to the surface, but there was Satoshi next to him in the water boring his eyes into his. Daisuke blushed, even under water and too surprised to do anything more, he gasped. Big mistake because the next thing he saw was…black.

Daisuke was half-conscious…half….not. He opened his eyes a little bit to see a ton of wet bodies all around him and hear people talking. There as one face particularly close to his, but he couldn't distinguish a shadow from the occasional chlorine droplet. That fell on his face.

"OH MY GOD!"

"NOOOO!"

"_Please_ be okay Daisuke…"

" I don't understand, he can swim really well!"

"Stupid, the shock of falling must have stunned him!"

Said all of the voices around him.

"Be quiet, he needs CPR." Said a cold voice.

There was instant silence and the close shadow moved even closer. Lips brushed near his, and then warmth. He could feel going through him.

((Your gay crush is kissing you, you know.))

Daisuke opened his eyes a little more. There was soft light blue hair in his face.

_Satoshi?_

((Ready to transform?))

_What?_

The lips were removed and then, placed back on…and who was talking to him…inside his head?

((I asked if you were ready to transform. Any minute now your DNA is going be in full love overload…so, do you want your cover blown?))

Daisuke popped his eyes open and people all around him gasped. Satoshi removed his lips from Daisuke's and stared at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a monotone voice.

Daisuke blushed in a very pretty shade of red, sprang up, pushed passed the gasping people and jumped into the pool again. Not to drown himself, but to save his cover from being blown.

Above water Takeshi Saehara was saying, "Yep, he's okay."

* * *

**To be continued…. Argh, that was fun! Now for the next chapter! Sorry the beginning is so…bland, but I don't own the first book…unfortunately. I borrowed it. R&R**


	2. The Climb

_Dai-chan In Wonderland Book 2 (Part 1)_

**Disclaimer: Back finally. I'm so happy; I've been able to write so much in just a short amount of time (Talking about this and other stories). I'm having fun. And hopefully you'll all be at ease because I actually own the second book! Luckily, I remembered all the good stuff in book 1 :coughPOOLcough:. Well, here's my spin on book 2 (part one), so here you go! And note, I'll probably be coming out with another fic for your enjoyment (yes, it's another slash) in the near future.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Climb**

"Wiz, do you know why my teachers make us all go on that mountain climb?" Daisuke asked his pet 'rabbit'.

"Kyuu?" Of course, Wiz didn't know.

Daisuke knew he was an idiot for asking, but he was too busy complaining about the trip he didn't care. "Yeah, neither do I. It's so cold here. Everything's covered with ice and snow everywhere you turn."

"Kyuu…"

Daisuke packed the last of his things into his bag while saying, "Don't they think? Anyone of us could slip and fall on those icy trails!"

Emiko popped her head into Daisuke's room. "Dai sweetie!" She said smiling, "I hear you complaining, but all you're doing is smiling!"

And she left him to dwell on those words for a while.

"Wait…what?" Daisuke asked no one in particular. It was true he had been smiling, but he didn't know what for. He had woken up smiling, sat in the shower smiling, brushed his teeth smiling, dressed smiling, packed smiling, and now he was pulling on his bag smiling.

"Come on Wiz," The 'rabbit' jumped onto his shoulder and they walked out. "Why am I so happy all of a sudden?"

Next thing he knew, there was a picture of Satoshi sitting at his desk and looking out a window in his face.

Emiko squealed, a little too much like a fangirl and said to her son, "Oh, it must be because you like this boy!"

"Uhh yeah…I mean NO!" Daisuke blushed.

"I mean to say Daisuke…" And Emiko suddenly looked very serious, "Please be careful when you are around that boy, okay? You're not supposed to drop your guard when you are around him. I'd say stay away from him, but," All seriousness gone, she turned away, he hand on her cheek and smiling sweetly said, "I can't possibly tell you to stay away from the one you love! What kind of mother would I be, if I did that?"

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Daisuke yelled after his mother.

But she wasn't paying attention, she said, "Don't be late now Daisuke!"

((Come on now Dai! You're going to be late, and if you're late, they'll leave without you and you won't see your gay crush for a whole day! OH NO! IT'S A TRAGEDY! And I was so looking forward to changing.))

_SHUT UP!_

Daisuke and his fellow classmates reached the mountain twenty minutes later. Most, like Daisuke were complaining.

"Do we have to be here?"

"Yeah, Can't we go to some nice lodge and stay there the whole time?"

"I'm bored already!"

"I don't feel like climbing…"

Finally, the teacher snapped and said, "NO, NONE OF YOU ARE GOING ANYWHERE!"

There was a collective, "Awww," Around the group of teens.

Daisuke looked at Satoshi to see his reaction, but the boy was unfazed. As they began their ascent, Takeshi kept taking double takes back at his friend.

"Daisuke, why do you keep smiling like that?" He asked.

"What?" Daisuke asked a little shocked at his friend's question.

_I gotta stop smiling like this, what's wrong with me?_ Daisuke thought to himself embarrassed, _I guess the best thing to do is to find out what's making me smile like this…_

((I'm telling you, it's your…GAY…CRUSH! Just fess up already!))

_I DO NOT HAVE A GAY CRUSH ON SATOSHI!_

((Yes, you do…and watch where you're going, you're about to fall off the cliff.))

"WHAAAT!"

It was true. Daisuke had been so lost in thought that he was deaf to the shouts of his classmates and teacher calling him. Suddenly snapping out of his reverie, the volume was turned back on and his surrounding were finally taken in.

A hand grabbed his arm and was tugging him away from the edge of the cliff. But then a sickening crack and there fell down, Daisuke, whoever was holding him, and the edge of the cliff.

At least the ground was soft. At least the cliff wasn't situated too high. At least…at least there was a warm body and a protective arm wrapped round Daisuke to protect him from harm. Daisuke smiled even though he was only half-conscious as he took in the scent of the person who was holding him. He couldn't pinpoint the exact smell, but the person was so warm…

Daisuke… 

He thought he heard someone calling his name…

((Pervert…)) 

Who was that? Who was inside his head?

Daisuke, we've fallen off the cliff, can you hear me? Cliff? What cliff? Oh, don't move person…you're so warm… ((Congratulations, you've finally jumped his bones!)) Jumped…what? Daisuke… Satoshi? 

Daisuke slowly opened his eyes. What was going on?

"Daisuke...Daisuke…Niwa! Niwa Daisuke!" Someone was calling him and starting to sound slightly exasperated.

"What?" Daisuke's head was throbbing and so was his ankle, which he had just noticed was hurting, quite badly too.

And soon he came to realize that he was on top of Satoshi. Blushing furiously, he apologized over and over again while pushing himself off of Satoshi no matter how badly his leg was hurting him.

"It's no big deal," Satoshi said after Daisuke had finally gotten off of him. He stood up and looked around. "We fell pretty far away from the rest of the group, let's try to get back. Can you stand up?"

Daisuke nodded looking into those icy blue orbs of Satoshi's. He was so, well, good-looking that Daisuke had momentarily forgotten that his ankle was hurting him so badly. He tried to stand up, let out a cry and fell back down again.

"Your leg is hurting you?"

((Way to state the obvious there!))

Shut up Dark! 

((Ooh, I've been put in my place!))

_Shut UP!_

"Let me help you," Satoshi said leaning in, "Here, get on my back," He said turning around and squatting down.

"Um, are you sure? I'll manage!"

Satoshi was so thin, he doubted that he could carry him all the way up the mountain and he would hate it for Satoshi to have to carry him, when he obviously couldn't.

"I'll be fine, it's no big deal."

"No, it's just, I don't want you to get hurt, I mean I'm heavy…"

"I'll be fine,"

((If you're so worried about him, let me take over and I'll walk up for you, it's not like he doesn't know that you're me, and I'm you.))

_That's true._

((Now, just look at him, really hard and take in--))

_DARK!_

((What?))

_I am not romantically attracted to Satoshi!_

((Just do it!))

And Daisuke thought as Satoshi waited for him to get on his back. Finally a little annoyed at having to bend over for so long, Satoshi finally turned around and found, not Daisuke, but Dark smiling at him.

"You!"

/"Meeeeeeeeeee!"/ Dark said cheerfully to Satoshi/"You really are thin, poor Daisuke didn't want you to get hurt carrying him!"/

"I would have been fine," Satoshi retorted.

Dark grabbed Satoshi's wrist and said/"You're way too thin, what do you eat in the day?"/

Satoshi snapped his wrist out of his hands and said, "Bring Daisuke back!"

Dark smirked and said/"Sure, but he's already out of it,"/

And thus, Daisuke appeared right in front of Satoshi, unconscious. But at least this time he wouldn't have to wait to have Daisuke just get on his back.

((Hey Dai-chan?))

_Yeah? _Daisuke could feel himself being lifted easily and he could feel himself moving around with a warm body.

((I think you're in luck…))

_With what?_

((I think he likes you too…))

"Sa…to…shi…" Was all Daisuke was able to mutter before he faded and everything was black.

* * *

**I be the fluff-master. And the worst updater in all of the world of I'm sorry. Yes, well the next chapter should be good; I already know what I'm going to do for it. My rendition of chapter 5 in book 2 shall be…well good. And let's just say he doesn't go out with Risa that night. And man was I mean to poor little Daisuke in this chapter…**

**Reviewer Replies:**

**PAN1C PAN1C: Thanks, I likes Dark in my story because he doesn't try to sexually harass Risa, which I really hate the fact that she only likes him because he's hot. And sorry, the title stays.**

**kingmaker: Wheeee, thank you! I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Mariku-san: Ahh, yes, I love making renditions of books for my own purposes:rubs hands together menacingly: Mwahahaha…I almost feel sorry for Daisuke.**

**K-chan XP: Oh, thanks. And yeah, I figured that out, I just wanted to be creative with my pairing name. And mmm, I likes Sasuke, but I like Kakashi more.**

**Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya: Oh, you and me both, you and me both. We should open a drool club and have very in-depth discussions about the shounen-ai pairings of DN Angel! . Sorry this chapter took so long though. And you're username is really pretty I must say.**

**XxZero CoolxX, Black Angel of Destruction, & Anukis-san: Danke! (Thanks in German) I didn't think this story would go down so well, but I'm glad you all like it so much.**


	3. Late Night Lovin'

**Title: **_Dai-chan in Wonderland Book 2 (Part 2)_  
**Author: jillrocca  
Rating:** K+ (I guess ...)  
**Fandom:** DN Angel**  
Pairing: **Daisuke/Satoshi – hinted Dark/Krad**  
Disclaimer: **If I owned DN Angel, the characters _wouldn't_ annoy me so much. Thank gods for Satoshi.**  
Summary: **Chapter...this one: Date scene shared between Daisuke and Satoshi in the second book rather than it being Risa after her selfish desire to see Dark. Well...err, Satoshi does most of the same thing, but I'll let the public read and find out...

**Things to remember:**

**_Italics_ Daisuke's thoughts (obviouslyDark can hear these)**

**((text)) Dark talking to Daisuke**

**/text/ Dark talking out loud**

**Chapter 3: Late Night Lovin'**

Daisuke packed up his things quickly, the bell had just rung for the end of the day. He needed to hurry because his mom said she'd be dropping by to take him home with her. He was just walking over to the door, when a voice called out to him.

"Hey Daisuke! Can you help me with these boxes?"

Daisuke turned around and saw Riku Harada struggling to balance three large boxes and walk steadily at the same time. Needless to say, it wasn't working to well. The box on the top slid off and Daisuke rushed over to catch it.

"Here!" He caught it just before it reached the floor.

"Ahh," She said, the other box wobbling dangerously. Daisuke grabbed it, "Thanks Daisuke," She said blushing a little.

Even though he really needed to meet his mom, he decided to help her out anyway. He and Riku started walking towards the stairs. Poor Riku couldn't really see where she was going, but neither could Daisuke, so they had to feel their way around.

When they reached the stairs, Riku screamed, "Ah! Daisuke! I think I tripped!" She said, she was wobbling dangerously.

Daisuke practically threw aside his boxes and grabbed the back of her collar, but then, as she fell back, he lost his balance and fell forward. He just caught a glimpse of Satoshi coming up the stairs before he closed his eyes, each fall hurt badly. He heard Riku calling his name, but before he knew it, he just stopped suddenly.

He felt someone holding him tightly in their arms. Daisuke felt a strong sense of protection in those arms. His mind went instantly to Satoshi. He had been coming up the stairs, was it Satoshi who was holding him so tightly? This was bad, very bad. Not only did he feel bad about landing on Satoshi like he did, but he didn't want to change into Dark right in front of him!

"Are you okay Niwa?" Satoshi's voice was asking him.

Daisuke looked up and saw Satoshi gazing down at him. There was some concern in his great blue eyes. Daisuke felt horrified. Daisuke's face flushed into a very violent red color and he hastily got off from on top of Satoshi. He discovered all too late that there was something cracked in his hands. He brought whatever it was to eye level and freaked out.

"Oh no! Your glasses! I'm so sorry!" Daisuke hastily apologized. His voice cracked around the middle of this statement in horror.

Satoshi didn't look fazed; as if he tried to comprehend why Daisuke would make such a big deal over something so small. He said, "It's okay, I don't really need them."

Daisuke's face reddened (if possible) even more. "I'll get you a new pair! I promise I'll pay for these!" He assured him.

Satoshi snatched the glasses out of Daisuke's hands and said, "No, really, I have another pair at home anyway."

Daisuke looked downcast, "Oh..." He said sensing defeat.

"Niwa."

"Yes?"

"Will you accompany me outside?" Satoshi asked Daisuke looking serious.

Wondering what Satoshi could want, Daisuke followed his Saviour down the stairs and out the school door without once looking back at a confused Riku and Daisuke found that he didn't really seem to care much about her well-being now that he had been saved by Satoshi. Well sure, he wasn't going to be that mean, but nothing else seemed to matter as long as Satoshi was taking him away...

((Dai-chan, your so romantic...))

Satoshi on the other hand had other things on his mind. For one thing he was gearing up—although his facial expression would never permit him to show it—to ask the most important question of his life. Even though he really didn't realize that this question was crucial, he was just asking because he wanted a response. He forced his emotions not to feel the rush, he knew that Daisuke was probably going to refuse the offer, but he did feel like he needed an answer, even if it was no...he needed--

"E-e-excuse me!" Came a voice.

Satoshi would have bowled over the girl who was apparently speaking to him; if she had not called out to him for he was too lost in thought. He looked down at her, noting that he had never seen her before. She must have been from another school ... And she appeared to have a note for him in her hands. Had she been stalking him?

"P-please? Just read it, please?" She asked blushing violently and not looking him directly in the eye.

"Sorry I can't," Satoshi said think of Niwa behind him.

"Oh ..." Said the girl. Her voice seemed to be fading away as she looked down at her feet. "Is-is-do you already have a girlfriend?"

Satoshi felt a sudden rush of anger, but suppressed it. "I have no time for girls." He replied simply and walked away with Niwa protesting at his heels. The girl ran off in the other direction.

"Hey Satoshi! You can't do that! At least let her off gently!" Daisuke cried. Daisuke went off like this until Satoshi stopped in the middle of an empty street and turned to him slowly. Daisuke, surprised, stopped in his tracks and blush again.

"Niwa," Satoshi stepped a little closer to Daisuke.

Daisuke veered and stupidly fell back against a brick wall. Feeling stupid for leading himself into such an obvious trap. Nevertheless, he responded, "Yes?"

Satoshi placed his left hand to the wall behind Daisuke and stared the other boy down. He said, "I need to ask you something."

Despite himself, Daisuke was starting to get annoyed at how slowly Satoshi was making his move. He needed to get back before his mom got worried. "Okay," Daisuke responded again. He was a little surprised to hear his voice crack in the middle of this.

Satoshi leaned in closer and whispered, "Tonight, will you come out with me?" When Daisuke's eyes widened to giant saucers and didn't respond, Satoshi went on to give Daisuke a specific place and time, "... If you do want to show up of course." Satoshi got the distinct feeling from the look on Daisuke's face that time alone between the two of them was unspeakable and Daisuke was probably screaming at Satoshi from the inside. What Daisuke might have been screaming, Satoshi didn't know.

But to cut the scene between them short, Emiko Niwa walked around the corner, spotted her son and said cheerfully, "Dai-chan! I'm here to pick you up--" And upon seeing her son in a most vulnerable position with the boy she expressively told him to be careful around made her stop.

"Daisuke," Emiko's voice turned from sweet to sharp in a nano second flat, "We're going home."

Daisuke, still wide-eyed and looking more stupid than ever, obeyed his mother and they set off down the empty road in pursuit of home. Satoshi watched them go, feeling a little sad that he hadn't gotten a response, but hadn't let it show on his face. A slight breeze blew around his head ruffling his hair a little. He turned around and walked home.

Down the lane, Emiko looked quite angry, but she was more concerned than ever. Although with her next question she sounded sharp, "Daisuke, what were you doing with that boy? You know he's dangerous to you right?"

Daisuke nodded.

Emiko sighed and wrapped her arms around him tightly in a motherly embrace.

((Now all you have to say is, 'sorry mom, but I just can't resist Satoshi's charms. I have accepted a date with him tonight.'))

_Shut up Dark ..._

_---_

Sure, Daisuke had lied and told his mother he was going out on a date with a _female_ member of his classmates (without a name given). Sure he felt bad about it, but he also felt bad about not giving Satoshi a response. The least he could do was show up. Yes, that was his only reason. He didn't have to feel so nervous.

((Stop that heart-thumping unless you want to turn into me.))

Daisuke left to his mother's crying and saying, "Oh my boy is so grown up! Stealing things and going out with girls!"

He met Satoshi at the designated place, a bridge over some canal. "Sorry, have you been waiting long?"

"No." Came the other boy's reply. Satoshi was dressed up as much as he was. What did this mean?

The first few awkward moments of their 'date' was spent looking out at the canal. Daisuke was so nervous he didn't know what to do with himself. He kept twitching nervously, while Satoshi stood their unmoving and calm. It was so awkward. Daisuke desperately wanted to get a conversation going, but what did you say to Satoshi? His heart thumped wildly inside his chest. So much that he could feel Dark rising out of him.

"Niwa, I--" But whatever Satoshi wanted to say was cut off by the sudden transformation of Daisuke to Dark. He had meant for the meeting between Daisuke and himself to discuss Dark, but as soon as Daisuke got there all words failed him. After finally pulling himself together Dark had appeared.

/"He must really like you."/ Dark said leaning back against the railing of the bridge and staring at Satoshi. /"Don't be so nervous all the time, you know what you both want. Go out and get it."/ Dark said, turning around to face the canal again.

Satoshi was a bit bewildered. Here was a full Dark, mind and body, standing before him. He really only wanted to talk to Daisuke, but Dark would have to do.

"You realize that I could take you prisoner right now, don't you?" Satoshi said staring out into the canal.

/"Oh, Dai-chan will love bondage."/

_No Dark! Stop that!_ Daisuke said inside his head. His voice seemed far away.

((Oh, I'm helping you.))

"No he won't. Stop joking around."

/"What did you need to talk to him about exactly?"/ Dark said in a businesslike tone.

"To discuss you."

Daisuke, helpless inside his own body, could only stare upon the scene. He was quite disappointed, but what could he have expected?

/"Me?"/ Dark asked sounding innocent, but his innocent tone change rapidly. He was quite angry that Satoshi was taking Daisuke's affections for granted. He said, "Then take it up with me. Not Daisuke."

Satoshi looked over at Dark. Dark looked over at Satoshi glaring. They stared each other down before Dark said/"Listen, let's make a bet."/

"A bet?"

/"Yes, look, if I can successfully steal the painting 'Euphelia's Nightscape', you must promise to start dating Dai-chan."/

Satoshi's eyes widened. "What?"

/"Yep. You heard me."/

_Dark what are you doing!_

Satoshi's eyes narrowed. He hesitated and said, "What happens if I refuse?"

/"You leave your precious Dai-chan to a world of hurt and sorrow."/

Satoshi hesitated again and said, "Fine," And adding in a whisper he said, "But I don't get why, I'll just have to be more careful ..."

Dark moved swiftly hovering over Satoshi. /"What was that you just said?"/ He asked.

"Nothing."

/"Well, whatever, oh! But just to make sure you don't go back on your word, here's a little something from Dai-chan."/

((Stop that Daisuke, you're heart's thumping so much, I can even feel it.))

But Daisuke couldn't stop making Dark feel the way he did.

--

"UGH DARK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KISSED ... _him_." Daisuke yelled, but on that last note, he didn't want to wake up his mother—although he might have already done so—he quieted.

((Oh, be quiet. Trust me, this way now you'll know if he actually wants to be with you or no!))

Daisuke, tired, laid back on his bed sheets and proclaimed, "I'm never transforming again!"

((Yeah right! Not with Satoshi around you're not!))

_I'm going to sleep ..._

((Sweet dreams, tonight may be the last night you sleep alone again.))

**Yes, I'm back, I wrote 1 other chapter of this while I was away and let's just say LJ wasn't good to me. I hope my return makes some people happy.**


	4. Big Gamble

**Title: **_Dai-chan in Wonderland Book 2 (Part 3)_**  
Author: ****jillrocca****  
Rating: **PG-13-ish**  
Fandom: **DN Angel**  
Pairing: **Daisuke/Satoshi – hinted Dark/Krad  
**Chapter: **(4) Big Gamble**  
Disclaimer: **If I owned DN Angel, the characters _wouldn't_ annoy me so much. Thank gods for Satoshi. Copyright to Yukiru Sugisaki-san.**  
Summary: **Chapter...this one: Date scene shared between Daisuke and Satoshi in the second book rather than it being Risa after her selfish desire to see Dark. Well...err, Satoshi does most of the same thing, but I'll let the public read and find out...

"Oh! Look over there! It's commissioner Hiwatari!"

A tall man with black hair and glasses stepped into the dining hall. His handsome looks attracted all the ladies in the room, which in turn called the attention their husbands, boyfriends, or other men. He strode through the room smiling at everyone. Although he had been fashionably late, his attention commanded respect.

"But he never attends these events in person!" Cried one woman who was staring wistfully at the man.

"Are you complaining?"

"Does this mean he's losing confidence in his son?" The people gossiped.

The commissioner strode over to his son, Satoshi Hiwatari. Sure he had adopted Satoshi, but ...

"I haven't seen you for so long, I think I missed you." He said to Satoshi.

_Maybe, if you actually cared._ Satoshi though.

Satoshi didn't respond and soon his father was whisked away by some bearded man in a wheelchair. He remarked upon Satoshi's good looks and the commissioner expressed how proud he was of Satoshi. He claimed that they were the best of friends.

_You lie ..._

Just what exactly was the commissioner here for? Satoshi had a feeling it was to discuss his recent failures in his attempts to lock Dark up. But the commissioner had to put up a good front when he mingled with the people he normally chose to stay away from when presented with an invitation to these functions.

How good the commissioner was to help Satoshi out. Top of the class at univ, but no family support, so the commissioner had adopted him. But the father didn't give him a lot of real support, just claimed to whenever the subject of Satoshi was brought up among his peers.

"Oh yes, Satoshi is very gifted ..." He would say, "He's my favorite person!" would be something just to throw in there to keep the crowd unsuspecting.

But soon, the commissioner claimed that he must speak to Satoshi alone for just a moment. He led Satoshi into a security room and closed the door. Pressing a few buttons he showed the portrait of Euphelia's Nightscape on a monitor.

"You know how much I appreciate true artwork ..."

Satoshi said nothing, but stared at the picture, taking the hint. _It's a fake!_

"Euphelia's Nightscape, one of only a few that escaped the cultural reformation. It's so important. It's in the room next door ..."

There was some silence in the room. Satoshi was debating with himself whether or not Dark would actually come after this fake. There was no way, but the phantom thief had _no idea_ ...

The commissioner said, "I know you enjoy these little games with the phantom thief, but your playtime is over. You're a Hiwatari, not a Hikari anymore. My family doesn't fool around."

Outside the room Satoshi could hear some security guards lining up; it was almost time for Dark to arrive. Satoshi himself ran out of the room.

"Sato--"

Satoshi called to his father over his shoulder, "He won't go after that painting! Trust me."

Officers were scrambling around trying to get into positions. No one really noticed Satoshi flying down halls to try and find the painting. He carefully avoided officers falling over one another in their own stupidity claiming to have seen Dark, and everyone was scrambling to that position.

/"It's almost too easy,"/ Yes, there was just one more step to complete and the phantom thief would be free to take the painting.

'_State your name.'_

/"Satoshi Hiwatari, Special commander of the Azumano police force."/

_ERROR, No entry._

/"Error?"/

"The computer won't let the same person through when he's already on the other side." Came a voice.

/"Satoshi, eh? Got here first?"/ Dark and Satoshi had another stare down. There was the real Satoshi standing before him. Dark ripped off his disguise. /"We're on,"/

Satoshi ran towards Dark. There was a beeping sound and all the lights went out around him. He heard a door open in the distance; Satoshi sped up. The idiot, that door took him outside. Did he already steal the painting?

Dark was about to fly off the ledge when Satoshi pounced on top of him. Dark yelled, but somehow managed to have Satoshi falling off the ledge instead of himself. Dark caught Satoshi just before he slipped out of reach.

/"There, that's thanks for earlier,"/ Dark pulled the boy back onto the roof. /"As for the bet, I won. You have to be nice to Daisuke now. Stop harassing him about me."/

Satoshi glared, but said nothing. Dark flew away. Satoshi spent the remainder of the night directing officers and avoiding his father, and all the happy feeling fighting of burst out of his chest, but if that ever happened things would get nasty.

/"Congrats Dai-chan! You got yourself a boyfriend."/

_I'm too overwhelmed to think right now ..._

"Suit yourself, but you had better thank me by morning."/

The two of them flew back to Daisuke's home without saying anything. The a thought struck Dark.

/"Hey Dai-chan?"/

_Ehh?_ Daisuke sounded half-asleep.

/"You know, it didn't seem like Satoshi was making much of an effort you know, maybe he does like you ..."/

But Daisuke was not listening, already he was fast asleep.


End file.
